Circular saw blades are typically offered for sale in protective packaging. Typically, the saw blades are presented in the protective packaging hanging on a display rack or standing upright on a shelf. The saw blades may be individually packaged or packaged as a multi-pack.
Often a customer is interested in purchasing more than one blade at a time. For instance, a given project may require the use of a fast cutting blade and a finishing blade for example. Sometimes, it is convenient to compare the tooth pattern or other features between such blades. If the blades are packaged singularly, a customer is required to retrieve each desired package for comparison. When blades are offered as part of a multi-pack, the blades are typically stacked, and as a result, it is often difficult to view the features of each blade.